Ella Cole
| image = NPC_NewPortrait_Ella_Cole.png | birthDate = Winter 15 | home = Principal's Home | marital = Single | relatives = * Tom Cole (Father) * Elly Cole (Older Sister) }} Story The younger daughter of the principal. Having practiced kung fu since childhood, she has a fierce temperament like a boy. A very competitive girl who resolves to do better than boys. She once wore long hair as her sister said "The bar owner won't like a hoyden like you" but her hair was accidentally cut and she wore short hair again. She became rebellious for the marriage arrangement her father made with the Smith without her approval. Although she is described by her father as 'rude', 'not sensible', 'not like a girl', she actually minds very much how her father looks at her. She wishes one day she can be like her sister. In fact, she is a gentle and kind girl. She excels at every sport except for swimming, during which she thinks 'drinking some water is inevitable'. She even doesn't know how to use a life ring. She is also lousy at housework, especially when it comes to cooking. Her food is so inedible that it always drives people away. Having been following her sister to send cuisine to the bar owner, she was amazed by his bartender skills and his casual attitude towards life. Mistaking this admiration as love, she is very jealous of her sister every time she sees how the bar owner interacts with her. Likes (Favourites) * Favourite: Milk Pudding * "Wild Fruit": ** Green Jujube ** Winter Peach ** Cherry ** Blueberry ** Queensland Nut ** Pistachio Dislikes (Negative Fondness) * Onion Items & Rewards * Reach 6 hearts with Ella to gain the weapon "Baseball Bat" Timetable If it is sunny: Monday *8:50 -10:00: Standing near Eastern lake (beside Occult cave) *10:10 -15:00: Training under tree (below Occult Ruin) *16:10 - 18:50: Inside Grocery *19:10 - 21:40: In her house (living room) Tuesday *8:50 - 10:00: Standing near Eastern lake (beside Occult Cave) *10:10 - 15:00: Training under tree (below Occult Ruin) *15:40 - 21:40: At her room or living room Wednesday *8:50 - 10:00: Standing near Eastern lake (beside Occult Cave) *10:10 - 15:00: Training under tree (below Occult Ruin) *15:40 - 21:40: At her room or living room Thursday *8:50 - 10:00: Standing near Eastern lake (beside Occult Cave) *10:10 - 15:00: Training under tree (below Occult Ruin) *15:40 - 21:40: At her room or living room Friday *8:50 - 10:00: Standing near Eastern lake (beside Occult Cave) *10:10 - 15:00: Training under tree (below Occult Ruin) *15:40 - 21:40: At her room or living room Saturday *8:00 - 11:00: Training outside her house *11:20 -19:00: Inside Bar *19:30 - 21:40: At her house (living room) Sunday *8:00 - 11:00: Training outside her house *11:20 -19:00: Inside Bar *19:30 - 21:40: At her house (living room) If it is stormy/rainy/snowy: Monday * 6:00 - 6:30: Walking to Peak * 6:30 - 10:00: Peak (lower docks) * 10:00 - 10:40: Walking to Principal's Home * 10:40 - 15:10: Principal's home (bedroom; training) * 15:10 - 15:20: Walking to Grocery store * 15:20 - 18:50: Grocery Store * 18:50 - 19:10: Walking to Principal's home * 19:10 - 3:00: Principal's home Tuesday *8:50 - 10:00: Standing near Eastern lake (beside Occult Cave) *10:00 - 21:40: At her house Wednesday *8:50 - 10:00: Standing near Eastern lake (beside Occult Cave) *10:00 - 21:40: At her house Thursday *8:50 - 10:00: Standing near Eastern lake (beside Occult Cave) *10:00 - 21:40: At her house Friday *8:50 - 10:00: Standing near Eastern lake (beside Occult Cave) *10:00 - 21:40: At her house Saturday *9:00 - 11:10: Training in her house (her room) *11:40 -19:00: Inside bar *19:30 - 21:40: At her house (living room) S'unday' *9:00 - 11:10: Training in her house (her room) *11:40 -19:00: Inside bar *19:30 - 21:40: At her house (living room) In-game Profile Newer Version: Older Version: After update